Reference is made to my Disclosure Documents No. 23,383 and 35,976, entitled "Fishing Lure Holder and Threader" filed on Oct. 5, 1973 and on Oct. 9, 1974 in the U.S. Pat. Office, both of which discloses the concept of a fishing lure threader. The disclosure in these documents are hereby incorporated by reference. The documents describe a device incorporating the concept of holding the eyelet of a fishing hook for easy threading of the fishing line through the eyelet of a fishing lure or hook. This concept is found in my invention disclosed herein.